Digital signal processor (DSP) devices are well known in the art. Such devices are typically used to process data in real time, and can be found in communications devices, image processors, video processors, and pattern recognition processors.
One drawback to many conventional DSPs is their lack of parallelization, that is, an ability to apply multiple processors in parallel to the execution of desired operations on a given data set. As can be appreciated, the parallel execution of a plurality processors can yield significant increases in processing speed, so long as the multiple processors are properly controlled and synchronized.